Bathtub
by HR always live on
Summary: A fluffy one shot I wrote last night. Featuring Ruth and Harry  who else will I write about?
1. Chapter 1

_Just a fluffy one shot I wrote when I had had a litttle bit to drink so I hope its not too bad. (This is M rated for a reason too_)

* * *

Ruth had drawn herself a hot deep bubble bath. She needed to unwind from an awful and exhausting day at work. The foreign secretary had been shot dead after being taken hostage and they hadn't been able to do a thing to stop it. But the hot water seemed to make that melt away a little bit. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles smiling as she felt Harry's fingertips trace her face softly. She hadn't even heard him come in, not that she minded.

After a moment she felt him rest his hands on her shoulders, squeezing her flesh lightly. Ruth turned her head when she began to feel Harry kissing her neck. Her heart rate was speeding up and she didn't even care that her breathing was becoming embarrassingly loud. He lifted her damp hair and kissed her under her right ear, making her shiver with anticipation. He turned to face her and finally kissed her lips. Ruth wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. They both ignored the hot water that was dripping onto his shirt in dark patches. Ruth moved away from him when she had to drag oxygen back into her lungs.

"Come and join me," she said, biting her lip slightly, waiting for his reaction. He smiled in a way that stopped her heart and started to undress slowly, knowing that Ruth was watching him intently. By the time he slipped into the bath Ruth needed to feel his skin under her hands. She needed to touch him. Needed to be touched. As if reading her mind he approached her and kissed her in a slow and intense embrace. The water spilled out of the bath but neither of them noticed as his hands roamed all over her body.

"I knew it was the right decision to get the big bathtub when we were moving in," Ruth said with a smile as Harry was busy kissing her neck.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruth was about to respond when she was distracted as she felt his hand running up the inside of her thigh, tantalisingly close to her centre.

"Now what are you thinking about?" Harry asked in a husky voice filled with desire.

"You," she managed to breathe as his thumb found her clitoris. After that words were simply beyond her. It didn't take long for her moaning and gasping in his ear to make him lose all his remaining self restraint. He pushed into her hard as she cried out under him. He kissed her as he moved incredibly slowly inside her.

"Harry…" she moaned when her lips were free. "Please…"

"No. Not yet," he murmured into her ear, withdrawing from her so slowly that Ruth was unable to stop whimpering quietly. After innumerable torturous seconds he started to quicken his pace, making her cry out with pleasure. He held her face with one hand firmly, making her look at him as her climax washed over her. The look of passion in her blue eyes made him follow her over the brink of ecstasy.

* * *

Ruth collapsed into bed feeling exhausted, fulfilled, loved and happy. That had definitely been one of the most memorable times she and Harry had slept together. Harry pulled the duvet close around them and Ruth moved so her head was resting on his chest. He put an arm around her shoulders as she sighed contentedly.

"Are you happy?" Harry asked quietly.

"Beyond happy," she murmured kissing his chest. "But I don't think our bathroom is ever going to be dry again." He smiled as he remembered all the water that had been on every available surface when they had got out of the bathtub.

"Harry?" she said when the silence had stretched out between them.

"Hmm?" he said sleepily.

"I love you." Harry tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before going off to sleep. But he didn't say anything. Because between the two of them, some things were simply beyond words.

* * *

_I would love a review if you have a spare minute._


	2. Chapter 2

_HRfan gave me the idea to do the same story from Harry's POV and this is it. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

He knew Ruth was in the bath. It had been almost the first thing she had done after getting home. Since moving in with her he had found out a host of things he had never expected about her. She enjoyed long bath's after a stressful day at work, especially if someone had died. Even more if she felt somehow responsible. She didn't watch any TV at all, unless she had a glass of red wine in her hand and was curled up on the sofa of an evening. She always rolled over tightly into a ball in the morning, exactly five minutes before the alarm went off. Her movement woke him up but he enjoyed watching her so much that he didn't care. Each of these little things made him love her a little bit more.

So he pushed open the bathroom door and watched her relax, letting the tension of the day evaporate. She couldn't see him from where he was standing and he could only see her hair, her back and the curve of her neck. He waited until he saw her shoulders drop lower into the water and knew she was as relaxed as she was going to get. At least without a little help. He walked silently towards her and turned to face her, smiling when he saw her eyes were closed. He raised his right hand and lightly grazed her cheek, marvelling at how completely beautiful she was when she didn't even realise it. He didn't compliment her nearly often enough because he knew she didn't believe him.

He wondered if she knew that she had moved her head to get closer to his touch and smiled at her. He moved his hands down to her shoulders and squeezed her wet skin, loving hearing her sigh as his fingers worked on her. Curious as to what other sounds he could make her utter he kissed her neck, making sure that he could feel her pulse with his lips. Her wet hair was getting in the way so he lifted it softly out of the way and kissed her under her ear. He felt her shiver as it went through her and loved how he could have this affect on her. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers and was surprised when he felt her arms wrap themselves around him, making hot water cascade down his shirt.

"Come and join me," she said in a whisper. He smiled at her and heard her gasp quietly as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Deciding to take his time he enjoyed her blue eyes as they darted all over his body. He could tell she wanted him, just from the way she looked at him. He had only ever dreamed she would look at him like that and couldn't believe that now it was a reality for him. Slipping into the bath he could see her flushed face and knew it wasn't just from the hot water.

Taking his time he leant over her causing the water to spill onto the floor as he kissed her, his body pressing against hers. His hands were on her waist, slipping over her skin because of the water. He was caressing her ribcage and kissing her neck when she spoke.

"I knew it was the right decision to get the big bathtub when we were moving in," Ruth said with a smile.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" Harry asked in total disbelief. He was kissing and touching her and her mind was on their home improvements? That wouldn't do, he thought and moved his hand to the inside of her thigh, sliding slowly higher.

"Now what are you thinking about?" Harry asked in a voice that didn't hide his desire and his need for her. Ruth's breathing was so heavy that he barely heard her answer.

"You," she whispered. Harry smiled and rewarded her by touching her centre firmly. He worried for a second or two as her head fell dangerously low in the water and held tightly to her back with his one free hand to stop her from going under. But he didn't stop touching her and driving her crazy. She was moaning uncontrollably in his ear and suddenly he couldn't take teasing her anymore. He put both hands around her ribcage tightly and pushed into her. He made sure he was kissing her intensely as he used all his self control to move so slowly inside her, wanting to draw this out as long as possible.

"Harry… Please…" she begged.

"No. Not yet," he murmured in a low voice making her shiver again. He pulled out until he had almost left her completely, returning to her a second later. Her whimpering in his ear made him quicken his pace slightly, knowing what she wanted from him. More than willing to oblige he sped up, pushing into her faster. He could tell she was close to her climax and put a hand under her chin. He wanted to see her reach the height of passion. He wanted to see what only he could do to her. She cried out loudly as her muscles tightened around him, the look of intensity in her eyes, the haze of blue passion there was enough to send him over the edge after her.

* * *

Harry watched Ruth lying in their bed. She looked completely exhausted and her breathing was very erratic. He was slightly worried about her. She hadn't said a word to him and had collapsed in bed. Harry lifted the duvet and got in next to her, feeling unbelievably relieved when Ruth snuggled up closer to him, her head on his chest. He put an arm around her damp shoulders and asked her a question that had been wandering around his head for a while.

"Are you happy?"

"Beyond happy," she whispered, moving her lips across his chest giving him goose bumps. "But I don't think our bathroom is ever going to be dry again." He smiled as he remembered all the water that had been on every available surface when they had got out of the bathtub. He thought she was asleep when she spoke quietly.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he said sleepily.

"I love you." Harry tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before sleep claimed him. But he never got around to saying anything. It was unnecessary between the two of them. And he knew that she already knew how he felt about her.

* * *

_Not entirely sure about this but hope you liked it anyway._


End file.
